


It`s an important day!

by istandbymooseintimeandspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istandbymooseintimeandspace/pseuds/istandbymooseintimeandspace
Summary: It has snowed a lot and Cas gets Dean to celebrate an important day with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a present for my friends birthday ^^  
> Happy birthday space :D

It started out innocently enough. It had snowed straight for two days now, and Dean had decided that it was enough; if they got any sudden hunts, he needed the space in front of the bunker free from snow. Therefore, he was now outside shovelling the snow away, at least enough to get Baby out when needed.  
Cas had joined him not long ago, or, well; he was just standing outside watching Dean work. Suddenly Dean were hit by something and he looked up to see Castiel with a smile on his face making another snowball 

“I saw it in a movie once.” He had said it so innocently Dean couldn`t help the loving smile that erupted on his face. However, it was soon replaced with a mischievous one that made his eyes gleam. He let his shovel fall to the ground and he bent down to pick up a handful of snow, made it into a ball and threw it back at Castiel. The snowball fight was on.

Dean didn`t know how much time had passed, but it felt like no time at all, even though it must be at least 45 minutes, when Cas suddenly stopped, snowball still in hand, looked up at the grey sky and smiled one of his secret smiles Dean always found adorable. The snow was falling lightly now, soft flakes danced in the air and Dean looked mesmerized as several of them landed in Castiels dark hair. That`s when he heard the low whisper “Happy Birthday”. That made Dean confused, he didn`t have birthday and he knew it wasn`t Castiels birthday either. He looked around, but saw no one, who was Cas greeting?

“Cas?” He took a step forward and put a hand on his boyfriends shoulder, but Castiel only looked at him and smiled for a moment before he returned his gaze to the sky.

“Babe, who are you wishing a happy birthday?” now Castiel paid full attention to Dean again.

“Space.” He said it simply like it was completely normal everyday stuff. “When God created space all those years ago, he used a few days, but on this day he perfected it, and this day has since been seen as the day space was created,” Cas smiled softly “I have always loved space, all the colours and hidden places as well as its secrets.”

“God created space during the winter?” Dean asked, he loved hearing Cas talk about these things that he cared about. No, Dean had to admit he loved hearing Castiel talk, regardless the theme, his deep voice could catch Dean’s attention in the loudest crowd, and it made him all tingly inside.

“No Dean, the dates and seasons didn`t exist when God created the universe. But we adopted the date system as well when your species created it. Space is something he is very proud off. Even though most angels don`t care about this day, I always make sure to celebrate.” They continued to look at each other, cheeks and noses red, eyes sparkling and Dean noticed that Cas had the big, fluffy, blue scarf that Dean had gotten him last Christmas, around his neck.

“Dean,” Cas started out almost shy and Deans gloved hand touched Cas` cheek softly, encouraging him to continue. “Do you want to watch the stars with me tonight?”   
The answer was a pair of surprisingly warm lips on his own.

-

Around midnight they sat on a blanket on the hood of Baby, another blanket around their shoulders and warm coffee in their hands. The two men sat as close as they could to keep the warmth as well as it was cosier this way. They had been lucky; it had stopped snowing some time during the late evening, so the sky was clear enough for them to have a good view of the stars. Cas had begun to point out the different constellations, when Dean leaned in and nuzzled against the crook of Cas` neck before resting his head there, Castiel automatically resting his own head on top of Deans. 

“Happy Birthday Space” they muttered together and smiled.


End file.
